Meeting Raven's Emotions
by ChessirePawn
Summary: Hiya :D Chessire Pawn here  ;3  And yet another one of my friend's fascinating stories  :3 Hope u all enjoy c:


**Eragon here again! This is another story I decided to do. This was supposed to be a very long one-shot, but my mind kind of prevented me. I'll explain at the end. Anyway, this is about Beast Boy meeting **_**all**_** of Raven's emotions. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, otherwise I would have made Beast Boy and Raven a couple already.**

"Not again!" Beast Boy shouted as he was once again sucked into Raven's mirror. He came to her room to apologize to her for accidently spilling tea on her book, which then resulted in Raven exploding in anger. Soon after stepping into her room, he stepped on Raven's mirror and was sucked in. **(A/N For those who don't know emotions. Watch Nevermore for more detail.)**

He landed right in the middle of a conference between Raven and her emotions. Raven was arguing that she didn't love Beast Boy because he was annoying, immature, and told horrible jokes. Just as she finished saying that sentence, Beast Boy landed right in the middle of the circle.

"Uh, hi?" Best Boy spoke up nervously, worried that Raven would kill him or worse for using her mirror again. Instead, Raven was blushing madly. She didn't want to admit it, but she did love Beast Boy, but was afraid he didn't like her back. She thought that he was still in love with Terra and after the fire-breathing jerk accident, she just couldn't bring herself to admit it. **(A/N The fire-breathing jerk is Malchior. I don't really like saying his name since he broke Raven's heart.) **The only ones she couldn't lie to was her emotions since they are herself, and lying to one's self is next to impossible.

Finally managing to get her blush under control, she asked quite calmly, "What are you doing here? You know this is virtually forbidden territory."

Beast Boy replied back with his eyes full of guilt, "I came to apologize for spilling the tea on your book. But the moment I stepped into your room, I kind of stepped on your mirror and got sucked in. But it was an accident, I swear it was."

Raven sighed, "Since you're here, you might as well know my emotions better." Secretly, she wanted BEAST Boy to know her emotions so that he can understand her better." **(A/N There are 11 emotions in all instead of 8. I made up 3 more emotions.)**

Beast Boy already knew that Timid was the one with the gray cloak, Brave was the one with the green cloak, and Happy was the one with the pink cloak. After a few moments, when none of the emotions volunteered, the one with the brown cloak walked straight until she reached Beast Boy. "Since nobody wants to go forward, I'll go first. Hi, Beast Boy. My name is Wisdom. I help Raven think rationally and I'm one of the three emotions who actually meditate in Raven's mind. Raven uses me so often, it has become e a routine to ask me for help during battles and with real life.

"Wow. That is so cool. Raven is so lucky to have you. All I have is the Beast." Beast Boy spoke with bitterness in his voice as he finished his last sentence. Wisdom, at the same time, blushed and worry and concern filled her eyes.

The one with the yellow cloak stood up. Beast Boy noticed immediately that something about this emotion was different. **(A/N He's been watching Raven, for like, forever, lol.)**This emotion looked just like Raven, just with one huge difference; she had glasses. They made the emotion's eyes look twice as big. She spoke in a composed manner, "I'll put this in simple terms for you, Beast Boy**. (A/N Knowledge normally talks with big words, but she will only use simple words that Beast Boy can understand.) **Since I'm the second emotion used often, it's only right that I go next. I'm Knowledge, meaning I store everything that Raven knows. For example, I store her memories and her dreams after they happen. Because I have a ton of knowledge, Raven normally asks me for facts. However, there is a catch. I only know what Raven knows."

Beast Boy's mouth dropped wide open, "Wow. I didn't know that knowledge was an emotion. Oh, well. It still was really nice to see you, Knowledge."

She looked confused, "Aren't you going to ask me how Wisdom and I are different?"

Beast Boy laughed, "I know the difference. I'm not that dumb. It's hard to explain, but I'll try my best. Wisdom is like drawing conclusions from what you know and/or experienced. Knowledge is only having facts. However, in my opinion, you two would make an unbeatable team." Knowledge blushed uncontrollably, and for once, in the whole meeting, she actually put her hood on. **(A/N To Raven and her emotions, it's a huge deal because Knowledge rarely gets embarrassed. Also, in this fanfic timeline, she also rarely puts her hood up.) **Then, the one with the orange cloak stepped forward. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. Her cloak was so messy with food stains here and there. She then belched, "Close your mouth before a fly gets in."

Beast Boy's head then jerked, realizing something, "You're Rude, aren't you? You're the emotion where Raven gets most of her sarcasm."

"Obviously, green bean. Sometimes, you're as sow as a snail, even though you can turn into one. Technically, my whole name is Rudeness, but why waste saliva from saying my name?" Rude belched.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "Yep. You definitely have Raven's sarcasm. Actually, I like it, most of the time. It's fun to see that Raven has a good sense of humor. In a way, it makes Raven her. Without it, she would just be an empty shell. Keep up the good work." Rude didn't blush or put up her hood, but she walked rather quickly to her seat.

Next, the emotion with the light blue cloak walked rather calmly towards Beast Boy. She then spoke in a quiet, peaceful tone, "Hello, Beast Boy. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Serenity. I'm the "calm" emotion you can say and I also get used the most. Whenever Raven or Rage gets annoyed or mad, I help calm them down. I also am one of the emotions who meditate the most. That's pretty much everything about me."

Beast Boy closed his eyes, "So, let me get this straight? You and Wisdom and another emotion meditate together. And your main job is to help calm Raven and/or Rage?"

"Correct."

"Wait, who's the third emotion that meditates with you and Wisdom?"

"I do," spoke a very loud voice. Only Beast Boy bothered to turn because the emotions and Raven knew who it was. An emotion with a white cape appeared out of nowhere. It turns out that she was waiting for the right moment to appear. **(A/N I know only Raven wears white, but this is a fanfic. And in this fanfic, Raven has an emotion with a white cape.)**

"My name is Hope. You may know this, Beast Boy, but Raven uses me every day. Whether it's during battles or normal days, she hopes about something. During battles, she hopes that nobody gets hurt or dies. .While you and Cyborg are playing video games, she hopes that you guys will be quiet. In other words, Raven uses me often even if she doesn't' do it consciously."

Beast Boy's eyes shined, "I'm not surprised that she uses you everyday to tell you the truth. She's lucky to have you. Me, all I got is the Beast and my animal instincts. Sometimes, during the times the Beast or my animal instincts are close to coming out, I lose hope. So, all in all, Raven is very lucky to have you." His head hung down, thinking about all the times he was close to losing control. Hope flushed at his words of praise, but put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder when feeling his bitterness about the Beast and his animal instincts. **(A/N Remember, Raven is an empathy, meaning she can sense people's emotions. And since Hope is a part of her, she can sense emotions.) **Her eyes flashed with concern and worry at his bitterness. She gently rubbed his shoulder, hoping to get across that she's there and he's not alone even though he think he is. **(A/N Sound familiar? "You think you're alone, Raven, but you're not." from Spellbound, and also one of my favorite quotes.)** Beast Boy smiled a genuine smile, happy that at least one of Raven's emotions cared for him. What he didn't know is that all of the emotions looked at each other with frowns upon their faces, sad that Beast Boy though so lowly of himself.

Just then, Beast Boy saw a girl with a black cloak hiding behind Wisdom. Beast Boy wondered why she would hide from him, so he decided to go over to her. All the emotions parted as one until only Wisdom was in front of the emotion.

"Wisdom, do-do you think I can talk to her?" Beast Boy asked, his hands wringing together.

"I think so, yes. She is a little fragile right now, but I think that only can help; her." Wisdom replied back, stepping out of the way."

"Alright. Hey," he began gently, "What's your emotion, or, um, name? Heh, heh."

"I'm Regret, oh, maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"It's okay. It's not like I hate you anyway. So, I just wonder, what does Raven regret? You don't have to answer it." Beast Boy added quickly.

"No, it's okay. Raven regrets saying all those insults to you. She's actually guilty, no, um, sad, no, guilty about saying those insults, no I shouldn't repeat it again, those mean things to you."

Beast Boy was speechless, "You mean, after all those insults Raven threw me, she was actually guilty? But, wait. How come she never came to apologize for her actions?" His ears drooped at the last sentence; Raven actually regretted her words, her insults, but didn't bother to apologize later. Regret stiffened at the sight of her crush/love looking sad. She reached out a hand quite steadily, which was a surprise to her sister emotions. **(A/N Since she is Regret, her hand should be shaking because she might pull it back suddenly, like she's regretting trying to touch Beast Boy.)**

"You know, Beast Boy, Raven never apologized to you was because she was afraid of your reaction after hearing those hurtful words," Regret spoke quite calmly. However, in her mind, it was a riot. She was afraid that Raven would get super mad at her, and you do not want to deal with an angry Raven. At the same time, she thought that Beast Boy deserved to know the truth after all the pain Raven has put him through. " She was afraid that you'll reject her and hurt her back. She didn't hate you then and most likely won't in the future."

Understanding filled his face, "Oh, I see now. Hey, Raven! I don't hate you for what you said. Even though I should, I don't hate you. In fact, I feel the exact opposite." All the emotions and Raven gasped at his sudden confession. Happiness and relief filled her whole body. She was in love with him and he loves her back! She felt like jumping for joy. Happy was jumping as high as she could, not even bothering to use her powers for levitating. Knowledge and Wisdom had small smiles, but everyone knew that they were just as thrilled as they were. Rude actually fainted; she didn't expect Beast Boy to love them back. Brave was pumping her fists in the air. Timid, for once, stood tall and had a smile on her face. Serenity and Hope was levitating at least 5 feet off the ground. Regret had a surprised on her face.

"You're lying! You don't love us, especially me! You're lying!" shouted a growling voice, which sounded close to tears. Beast Boy's ears perked up at the sound. He eventually found out that it was the emotion in the red cloak who was Rage. She was chained down to a rock. There were signs that she thrashed earlier, for there were wounds all over her body that were bleeding, but now she was not thrashing anymore. Now, she was sitting there calmly, slightly shaking, and there were streaks of tears on her eyes. Beast Boy wondered why there wasn't four red demonic eyes. Instead, she had two amethyst eyes filled with tears.

She growled softly this time, "You're lying, Beast Boy. You don't like Raven. You don't even like me."

Beast Boy sighed and rubbed her skin underneath the chains gently, "You're wrong, Rage. I don't hate you, nor do I hate Raven. I love every part of Raven which includes you. Sure, not even Raven likes you, but you made Raven Raven-ish. You help her become annoyed by whatever Id on. Honestly, it would have been weird not to have Raven annoyed by everything I do. That's what helps make Raven her. So, all in all, you're one of the important emotions. Don't ever doubt again that I don't like you because I love every part of Raven and every emotion, including you, Rage."

By the time Beast Boy finished convincing Rage that he does indeed love her, the chains suddenly fell apart. All the emotions and Beast Boy looked at Raven, who was surprised as the rest of them.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it! I know better than to release Rage in my own mind! Raven shouted, with fear clawing in her mind. She was afraid that Rage would attack Beast Boy and hurt him severely. She tried not to see the image of him dead in her head.

"I think I know the answer. Granted, it might not be correct, but it's the most logical answer Wisdom and I could think of," spoke a very composed voice. All heads instantly snapped to Knowledge, who was cleaning her glasses quite calmly. "To start off, the reason Raven suppressed Rage was because of his influence, right?" Seeing all the heads nod, she continued, "Well, I think that his influence has been subdued thanks to Beast Boy. Trigon," everybody flinched at that; Raven both flinched and shuddered because her father had caused her misery, "must not have much of a control over Rage anymore. I think now that Rage is starting to actually love and fell love," snickers; Rage growled, "Trigon can't control her as well. Since those chains were specifically designed to hold anything with Trigon's presence, they must have fallen apart because Rage is no longer tainted by his presence. Take a look at her eyes." Everybody stared at Rage with curiosity and fear in their eyes. There was a loud gasp. It was Raven, looking uncannily. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was its widest. She couldn't believe it. Rage's eye stayed amethyst with no hint of red in it. That means she was no longer under control of Trigon. She was finally free! She could finally show and feel her emotions, including finally love Beast Boy! An unnaturally large smile was on her face. She actually levitated a few feet above the ground without her knowing.

Beast Boy smiled at Raven's happiness. Then, he noticed an emotion he hasn't met yet. He went up to her. She had a purple cloak and leotard. There was something in her eyes he had seen in Raven's eyes before, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy asked timidly.

The emotion smiled, "I cannot say who I am for even Raven hasn't figured it out. However, I can give you clues about who I am. First of all, I'm one of the most powerful emotions. I take time to feel. When people first start feeling me, they deny me, or in other words, the feeling." Her voice was calm and full of an emotion that entranced Beast Boy. He thought for a moment and realized it was Love, but he got the subtle hint. The fact that Love didn't say outright who she is proof that she doesn't want Raven to know and have her figure it out by herself.

His mouth's corner twitched a little, "I think I know who you are, but you don't Raven to know do you? Otherwise, you would have just told me outright. I have a feeling that you want Raven to figure it out by herself, correct?"

Love smiled with a blush on her face," Correct. You are smarter than you look. Raven needs to figure this out by herself in order to accept if fully."

Raven growled," Wait, what do you mean I have to find out? Who are you?"

Love replied back," I will not tell you. I will tell you this however, I'm the most powerful emotion of all." Raven's eyes widened at this, for she realized that this was Love.

**Sorry for stopping this story right here. My brain can't think of anymore ideas for this story, but I'm not abandoning. I'll try to update ASAP. My writing side wants to write another chapter for my first fanfic, Trust is a Must. I'll see how many reviews I can get for this story before starting the next chapter. Right now, I'm busy writing a chapter for my new fanfic, Eragon Namikaze's Past. It's basically about my OC's past since I will be using him a lot in my one-shots. Oh, by the way, do you think I should try my hand at a song-fic?**


End file.
